Password: Fishing
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: This is a kind of post-episode. [Line in the Sand, S10E12]. Jack/Sam established.
1. Part I

**Authors Note:** This randomly came to me while watching Line in the Sand.

 **..**

 **Line in the Sand – Episode Description:** In an attempt to utilize Merlin's phase shifting technology, SG-1 answers the cry of a village pressured by Origin, and they attempt to phase shift the entire area. The plan appears to have been successful, until the device fails, and the Ori forces begin their onslaught. Meanwhile, Tomin, ordered to convert Vala to Origin, begins to question his faith in the religion when his views on the Ori's teachings clash with those of the Prior leading the assault, who's using the teachings to justify his actions. In the end, Mitchell and seriously injured Carter manage to bring the entire village out of phase using the power source of an Ori staff weapon, making it seem like the Ori have destroyed it. Tomin helps Vala escape even though he knows it may cost him his life.

..

 **Password: Fishing**

..

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Colonel."

"Sir?" She blinked repeatedly trying to clear her vision. It was General Jack O'Neill speaking, she knew that much. It took a few tries but eventually his face came into focus. Her throat felt like she had swallowed broken glass, so instead of speaking she tried lifting her hand to find his. She struggled with even the small movement.

"Just stay still Carter," he told her his face betraying a flicker of concern for a brief moment before returning back to the neutral military mask of General O'Neill she was more used to – in this setting anyway. He took her hand to save her the effort and gave it a gentle squeeze. She expected him to let go, it wasn't like anyone at SGC knew about their relationship… or whatever it was. They hadn't really made up their mind what to call it yet. Instead he entwined his fingers with hers and held strong. "Doctor Lam, she's awake." He called over his shoulder.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, suddenly realizing the fact that he was here meant it must have been a while. He would have needed time to travel from Washington D.C. all the way to Cheyenne Mountain as when she looked around she realized she was in the infirmary at the SGC.

"A little over a day." He looked tired. He was noticeably paler than normal, with dark half circles beneath his eyes. She let out a sigh and winced as pain stabbed through her side. She used her free hand to lift the sheets and look at her wound but the effort exhausted her and she couldn't see anything through the hospital gown she wore anyway. She lay her head back down, turning to face her Jack and let her eyes lock onto his.

"You need to sleep," she whispered. She knew he would have stayed by her side since the moment he had arrived. She had done the same for him in the past.

"It's nice to see you awake Colonel Carter, there are many people anxious to see you." Doctor Lam had arrived. Sam watched as Doctor Lam's eyes skipped quickly over her hand that was still in Jack's and up to the monitors beeping beside her bed. "Would you like some water?"

Doctor Lam moved to the jug beside her bed and poured a glass without waiting for a response. Sam took a slow deep breath to avoid hurting her side again and carefully pushed herself into a semi-sitting position, having to let go of Jack's hand in the process. He leant forward – ready to help her if needed – but he let her do it alone which she was grateful for.

"Thanks," she whispered as she reached a trembling hand for the glass Doctor Lam held out to her. She hated how weak she felt but knew her injuries were severe. She had honestly believed she wouldn't survive that last one. There had been many injuries in her past, many times she had been afraid for her life… but she had never felt death as close as she had laying there beneath Colonel Mitchell's stoic gaze. She wrapped both hands around the glass and managed to take a few sips before passing the glass back to the Doctor and falling back against her pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Lam asked, finally.

"Very tired," she felt her eyes beginning to close of their own accord. "A little tender," she looked down at her left side but couldn't seem to lift her hand to point.

"Okay Colonel Carter, we will let you rest." Doctor Lam helped her slide back down into a more comfortable position for sleeping. Once the Doctor walked away her half-asleep brain knew that Jack was brushing a calloused hand across her face and tucking her hair behind her ear. She wanted to speak to him, to reassure him… to do _something_ … but she could feel the exhaustion tugging at her consciousness so she turned her lips up into a small smile hoping it belayed her thoughts to him. _Thank you_.

 **TBC.**


	2. Part II

Post 10x12 – Part 2

..

Sam leant heavily on Daniel's shoulder and felt guilty as she knew she wasn't exactly _light_ as such. She was still in too much pain to walk alone and Doctor Lam had been worried about letting her return home alone. She had reassured the Doctor she would not be alone, she had someone who would remain with her until she was strong enough to look after herself. She had managed to keep the ' _who'_ out of the conversation and chose to ask Daniel to drive her home just to be on the safe side. He was the only one she trusted.

"It's Jack isn't it…?" Sam stopped her awkward struggle up her front path with a sort of hopping-stagger and clutched his arm tighter. She looked over at her friend in surprise. Jack had – as usual – parked his truck in her garage she assumed. So how did Daniel know?

"Uh," she stood awkwardly with Daniel's arm around her waist and hers on his shoulder trying to hold weight off her left side. "Yeah," she sighed. "I figured you were a safe bet to bring me home." Just as she finished speaking they both turned to the sound of her front door opening.

"Danny boy," Jack called out. She knew she had a ridiculous grin on her face – but she was just so pleased to see Jack standing on her front porch, he was definitely sight for sore eyes. She had insisted he avoid suspicion by keeping his visits brief once she was in a stable condition.

"You guys knew I wouldn't say anything," Daniel rolled his eyes and let Jack take her from his arms and she let herself melt into Jack's familiar arms. He took hold of her waist and all but lifted her off the ground as they began heading back up the path towards her front door.

"Yeah," Jack answered Daniel's question.

"You know it doesn't really matter right? That they wouldn't stop you being together now you are working in Washington D.C. and not in the SGC?" Daniel followed them - out of the corner of her eye she could see his _I'm confused_ face.

"Yes, Daniel." She sighed aloud, pleased that it only caused a tiny twinge in her side this time. Breathing was definitely becoming less painful. "But it's not worth the risk. He's still technically my superior…" She trailed off. Did she really have to explain herself?

"Because you are both still military…" Daniel seemed to be figuring it out for himself as they made their way into her house. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"It's just easier this way." Jack told him. He lowered her onto the couch and stood to slap Daniel on the shoulder, _hard_.

"Ow," the younger man muttered holding up a hand in defence. "I already knew anyway, or had a very strong feeling." Daniel shrugged.

"How?" Sam asked curiously.

"You guys have this weird… _thing_. I mean… you were together in _every_ alternative universe we know of. You have always had this strange connection." The younger man waved his hand between the two of them. "There are lots of reasons. Do you want me to go on?"

"Yes," she answered at the same time as Jack answered with a _no_.

"You need rest Sam," Jack told her. "I'm going to go make you a coffee." He turned to Daniel. "Want a beer?"

"How do you work it? Being so far away from each other?" Daniel seemed lost in his thoughts on their relationship, he didn't seem to hear Jack's question.

"We just make it work." Jack answered with a casual shrug. "Beer it is." Daniel sat beside her on the couch and took her hand in his.

"I'm glad Sam," he met her eyes and she smiled. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack meant everything to her. They had been more of a family than anyone else she had ever met. She admitted she enjoyed working alongside Colonel Mitchell and was beginning to like the rather strange woman - Vala. It was quite nice having another female on the team. But she would never have the same bond with them as she did with the _original_ SG-1.

"Thanks Daniel," she whispered. "I know it would be hard for other people to understand." She bit her lip as she considered her next words. "I always knew I would never have a relationship in the traditional sense… get married, have children…" She trailed off, unsure how to explain herself. "What I have with Jack is so much more." She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and embarrassed she ducked her head. "I might not see him for weeks, even months at a time." She lifted a fisted hand and pressed it against each eye in turn. Why was she feeling so damn emotional? "But he's mine, and I am his." She felt Jack's presence and turned to see him hovering in the doorway between the kitchen and lounge, drinks in hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" She gave him a smile in response, letting him know it was okay to enter.

"I'm happy for you both." Daniel looked up at Jack seriously. "I won't say anything until you are both ready." He took the beer from Jack's outstretched hand. "But…" Both Sam and Jack looked up at him, worried. But? But's were never good. "I'm fairly sure Teal'c already knows." Sam let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"We planned on telling him too." She gave his hand a squeeze and let go reaching with both hands for her mug. She inhaled the rich scent of coffee and closed her eyes.

"Mmm, thank you," she opened her eyes and found Jack had moved to sit on her other side.

"Well that was easy," Jack told Daniel. "Sam's been worrying about telling you for… _ages_."

"Jack!" Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bugger, you must be feeling better." He winced and rubbed his side. Daniel laughed and raised his beer.

"Cheers," Daniel lifted his beer. Sam clinked her mug against it and then Jack stretched across her – being careful not to touch her tender side – and clinked his beer bottle against Daniel's. Sam was pleased to finally be able to spend time with _her_ boys without any secrets.

 **The End.**

 **Authors Note** _ **:**_ So this started as a Hurt/Comfort – Jack looking after Sam after her near-death experience. Instead _this_ came out? What the heck?


End file.
